


touchdown — strike me in my heart

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football Player Park Chanyeol, Baseball Player Mark Lee (NCT), Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Wall Sex, incorrect human anatomy, not really tho, tell me if i forget to tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “He is never like this,” Baekhyun muses from his right, voice laced with mischief. Chanyeol hears his voice like he’s underwater, his sight centered to the way Mark Lee squints adorably from the harsh ray of sun and the way his eyes sparkle like he holds the entire galaxy in it. “Well, except for when he meets cute boys, you see.”
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 272
Collections: Anonymous





	touchdown — strike me in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaksemuabangsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/gifts).



> this is way looonnggg overdue but eventually I'VE FINISHED THIS!! not satisfied but ye i'm never satisfied with my writings :) i need to like, rewrite this all over for several time to be less dissatisfied by this i'm sorry :(
> 
> also, for popoyoy11 CONGRATULATIONS FOR FINISHING YOUR EXAM!! i forgot to post this yesterday so here i am posting it now lmao sorry if it's not up to your expectations :(
> 
> like usual this work is not beta-ed so errors are everywhere don't mind them pls they also want to live happy and not judged :D

It is hard for any candidate to get into a sport’s main team. But it is several times harder for betas.

Chanyeol knows this. He had gained himself a very first spot in the alpha-dominated environment of the american football team eight years ago, and since then he had to work his ass off to keep his place. He, along with his other teammates, competed fair and square to get a position in the main team. He might be an alpha himself, but he understands the hardships of his beta teammates — who had to work themselves harder than the alphas.

Now, trying to get a position in a sport’s main team might be harder for betas than alphas. But for omegas? It’s a new kind of hard we’re talking about.

Chanyeol knows how omegas are less favored in the industry where muscles and brawls are almost the main points of everything. Heck, he could even say that they are less favored in other industries, if not a huge majority of it. But that doesn’t stop them from pursuing their dreams, and really, Chanyeol has some kind of serious respect and admiration for that kind of people — the ones who do not give up easily, despite how the world seems to go against them. Not to mention how small in number this kind of people is in his life.

That’s why, meeting this _tiny_ , lean-statured and wide-eyed pretty boy from the baseball’s main team gets him speechless, in awe and hugely impressed. He’s not even exaggerating.

 _Mark Lee_ , the boy has introduced himself with a sunny smile and an offered handshake. Chanyeol feels like he’s in a trance, literally no thought head empty in front of a cute tiny guy — emphasize on _tiny_ , because Chanyeol is quite a sucker for tiny adorable things — and he can feel his palm wet with nervous sweat as he robotically thrusts his hand to accept the handshake. Behind him, he hears Sehun snort out a badly-contained laugh. Jongin gives a little amused cough from beside him when he doesn’t let out his grip, and Baekhyun jokingly apologizes to the boy and the entire baseball team for the way Chanyeol has acted.

(“He is never like this,” Baekhyun muses from his right, voice laced with mischief. Chanyeol hears his voice like he’s underwater, his sight centered to the way Mark Lee squints adorably from the harsh ray of sun and the way his eyes sparkle like he holds the entire galaxy in it. “Well, except for when he meets cute boys, you see.”)

“C’mon, big guy,” Baekhyun snickers as he tugs a frozen-still Chanyeol away. “They need to train, and so do we.”

Chanyeol half-heartedly complies, although he not-really-sneakily steals another glance or two. It’s hard not to, especially as his eyes accidentally catch the way that tiny boy’s pants stretch invitingly. Chanyeol can feel his throat dry up, and Sehun sniggers obnoxiously.

“Nice view?” he chokes out in the middle of his laugh. Sehun’s question gets the other football team members to laugh, but not Chanyeol. Chanyeol _sulks_. He doesn’t appreciate the joke — the little brat should be glad Chanyeol loves him anyway.

* * *

It all started with some rumors.

This was what Chanyeol had heard of it: a freshman, who is both a genius prodigy _and_ a baseball ace. Chanyeol imagined the freshman as a fit, tall, and probably intimidating alpha. The gossips also tell him so. Jongin had even gone as far as eavesdropping the professors’ gossip. Apparently, the freshman was given choices — to go via his musical scholarship, or via sports scholarship. And that information itself blew everyone away. He must be really good at both music and sport, to be offered to choose from both.

Rumors are rumors, though, and the information obtained from the gossips and rumors are utter bullshits. Chanyeol learned that exactly a week after he became a junior. Which was why he became like that.

Mark Lee is tiny-sized, all doe-eyed and baby-faced, with his cute smile and high-pitched signature laugh. His eyes — they shine, glitter, sparkle, adorable _bling-bling_ bright like that one round and pink Nintendo games character, Kirby. Gosh, it makes Chanyeol want to cry from the sheer devastation he feels. One second staring right up the big peering eyes, and Chanyeol is sold. Entranced. Attracted as fuck, just like how the moths are drawn to flames or bees to flowers or crows to shiny things — is Chanyeol a _were-crow_? Is that why he’s so mesmerized by Mark’s shiny eyes?

Not to mention he’s also included in the pretty category in Chanyeol’s dictionary. Holy shit, Chanyeol just wants to squeeze his cheeks and kiss him senseless. Mark’s teammates call him _baby lion_ or _baby cheetah_ , for his keen eyes and agility in the field. Unsurprising, since the younger is said to be good at either the strategy or the action, pitching or batting — hence, his title _’Best Player in Freshman Year_. Chanyeol thinks it’s fitting, but if he were to choose, he would probably call Mark kitten, to be quite honest. Not even the kinky type of _kitten_ , just the soft, cute adoring nickname — although he’s sure he most definitely will use the nickname in that kinky situation, too.

And also, Mark is an omega. Which surprises Chanyeol, really. In some minor ways, yes, Chanyeol could see. Like other omegas, there are just some things about him that make him look soft. He definitely has that nurturing and caring vibe omegas usually have either, but other than that, he just looks like a mix of beta and alpha. His face is sharp and angled, eyes full of determination and chin held high. He walks with confidence and he has strong charming features. In the field, he’s relentless and professional, precise at every movement and calculating at every decision he takes. Chanyeol would be confused if he didn’t know firsthand.

Chanyeol does have experience in wooing omegas, but for some weird undetermined reasons, he’s not even able to see Mark in the eyes without his mind either going _poof_ blank or running ten miles per second. Baekhyun called him whipped, but Kyungsoo just straight up told him he’s stupid. Chanyeol himself only thought he was nervous to meet the infamous prodigy.

(“But you’re never nervous,” Jongin pointed out, eyes never straying away from his laptop’s monitor and fingers busy typing out his due papers. Sehun made a noise of affirmation from Chanyeol’s apartment kitchen, mouth too busy munching on the different stacks of cereals Chanyeol had bought when he was drunk. "The only time you are nervous was when your mom called you out of nowhere, and after you cut contact with her, you are never nervous."

"Well, life changes," Chanyeol sniffs, " _I_ change."

"Doesn't seem like it though."

"What do you mean?"

Jongin didn't answer. He only glanced for a few moments at Chanyeol, giving him his famous stinky eye.)

* * *

Hoseok's party is always loud and crowded, filled with all kinds of students. So it shouldn't come as a surprise when he glimpsed Mark, who is currently sipping on a drink while watching his teammates dance wildly in the middle of the dance floor. Mark looks good, cute, attractive, enticing — and Chanyeol's mind starts to take a dangerous turn, giving him ideas that make him feel hot and bothered.

"Hey."

Mark stiffens, but as his eyes catch the sight of Chanyeol, he smiles wide and relaxed. Chanyeol loves it — loves how Mark seems to be more at ease when he realizes that it's _Chanyeol_. It gets the alpha in him delighted, puffing out his chest and howling in pride. And it also gets Chanyeol braver, although his heart feels like it could run out of his ribcage.

"Hi, hyung."

"Why are you alone here? Not fond of dancing?" Chanyeol moves his hand to pat on Mark's thigh — a little bit awkwardly, but he hopes Mark doesn't realize that. Mark shrugs, turning his head to face Chanyeol directly. Under the flickering yellow, green, and purple party lights, Mark's eyes seem to glimmer by their own. Chanyeol is entranced — after all, when does he ever not be entranced, if it's Mark Lee?

"What about you, hyung?" Mark purrs, his upper body leaning close, close, _closer_ to Chanyeol's, and Chanyeol unconsciously holds his breath. This close, Chanyeol's attention suddenly diverts towards Mark's lips — pink, tempting, shiny with either gloss or his drink. The room's temperature suddenly feels like it rises up several degrees, and Chanyeol's skin tingles. Mark is so close, a jerk forward and Chanyeol would've caught Mark's lips in between his teeth.

Chanyeol has never thought of Mark as an innocent and easily-flustered type of omega, but he also has never thought of Mark as a daring and mischievous type. It unknowingly sends an excited thrill along Chanyeol's body, and before he knows it, Mark is perched prettily on top of his lap. Chanyeol's hands automatically move to balance Mark, huge palm grasping Mark's tiny waist and taking over the majority of Mark's width. The revelation only serves to feed on Chanyeol's growing arousal. He flexes his fingers, encasing the small of Mark's waist in a warm hold.

Mark hums, before he giggles. Chanyeol can feel the way his heart stutters, and he's sure his eyes are dripping with adoration.

"Hyung," Mark starts, blinking a few times before he squirms a bit. Chanyeol tightens his grip, and he's sure Mark's eyes have suddenly gotten darker, drooping with unmasked desire. His mouth is pulled into a pout, before he giggles again.

"Hyung, you're like, soooo big!" He wonders in between his giggles, lithe fingers dragged down from the slope of his shoulder to the bulging muscles of his bare upper arm. Chanyeol's skin bristles, Mark's touch leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. He lets out a shaky exhale, his other hand snatching a bottle of beer near him and taking big gulps in thirst. Chanyeol doesn't know whether the thirst is caused by his lack of water intake, or because of other things. What he knows, though, is that between drinking various alcoholic beverages and having Mark on top of his lap, the latter seems to have a bigger effect, bigger impact on him.

"Yeah?" Chanyeol's voice comes out in a weak croak, eyes still trained to Mark's every move. Mark's fingers glide up and down Chanyeol's biceps, which flex by their own — as if they have a different mind, different thoughts, detached from Chanyeol's head and brain. The muscles bulge under Mark's warm palm, and Chanyeol takes in a sharp breath as the teasing touches gradually change into a purposeful caress and knead.

"M-hm. Looks so strong..." Mark's sight is transfixed to every flex of Chanyeol's arm, before the glinting eyes peer up from under dark eyelashes. Something shimmers in his guts, before it shoots up Chanyeol's spine and _fuck_ , he can feel himself hardening so fast under Mark's ass, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —

Mark presses his cheeks on Chanyeol's broad shoulder, the same glint in his eyes intensified as he whispers, "I bet you can fuck me against the wall, lifting me up with these huge hands like I weigh nothing."

And there it goes — Chanyeol's sanity and self-restraint. And there it is — Chanyeol's cock stirring to life as his common senses leave his body. A small growl rips from deep inside his chest, gradually getting louder in volume as Mark shifts his weight to close the gap between their body.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Mark gasps as Chanyeol's deep voice rumbles, low and heavy. Chanyeol yanks Mark's smaller body closer, as close as he can. "Wouldn't you like it? Feeling powerless? You're one strong omega, Mark Lee, but you love it when you feel weak and helpless, wanting to be taken care of.. Don't you?"

"Please," Mark whimpers, and Chanyeol, honest to god, can probably cum right then and there. "Please hyung, kiss me."

Chanyeol doesn't have the reason to deny the request. He pulls Mark by his cheeks, thumbs softly caressing the high of his cheekbones as his lips bump into Mark in a messy kiss. Mark whines, hands slithering up Chanyeol's chest and encircling his neck, fingers tugging at the hair on his nape. Mark opens his mouth as Chanyeol's tongue nudges on his lips, lapping on every corner and relishing the faint bitterness of beer and something that just tastes so distinctly Mark.

When Chanyeol pulls away, he's met with Mark's glassy eyes and spit-slicked, swollen lips. Red flush spreads over his face, to the lobes of his ears and the base of his neck. Like this, Mark looks so pretty and delicate, and Chanyeol breathes his thoughts out loud, compliments on the tip of his tongue spilling over in a breathless confession. Mark preens under the attention, surging up Chanyeol's arm to nip teasingly on the underside of his jaw. His hooded eyes gleam with something akin to mischief.

"Bet hyung also has something big down there."

"You want to see?" Chanyeol challenges, lips pulled up into a wolfish grin as his hands wander down to Mark's ass. "I know you will like it."

"Then lead the way, _big guy_." A pretty smile, looks so innocent. Chanyeol knows better, though. "Don't make me wait any longer."

* * *

Chanyeol doesn't know whose room they're in, but honestly, Chanyeol doesn't give a single fuck. Not when he has Mark — pretty, tiny Mark — perched on his thigh, rutting desperately. Not when the pretty, tiny, absolutely breathtaking Mark Lee is babbling, tears glistening his eyes and hair a gorgeous mess. Not when Chanyeol is _this_ close to throw everything out the window only to fuck Mark senseless against the wall.

But Chanyeol is patient. He _can_ be patient, especially if it involves the pretty, whiny omega who's caged in between his arms.

"Slow down, kitten." Gosh, Chanyeol feels like he had been waiting for decades to finally be able to say that. "I'm not going anywhere, calm down."

"Hyung!" Mark cries, rubbing himself on Chanyeol, refreshing scent of watermelon surrounding them, so thick and heady it leaves a sweet taste on Chanyeol's tongue. Mark's shaky hands tug harshly on Chanyeol's shirt, eyes boring sharp like Chanyeol wearing a shirt is an offending crime. Chanyeol can't help laughing, pulling Mark into a deep kiss to slow him down. By the time Chanyeol breaks them apart, Mark blinks up with unfocused eyes, adorable pout like a permanent fixture on his face.

"Slow down, baby. Let's get us out of our clothes first before we do what you want."

"I want your cock," he whines, bluntly, and Chanyeol chokes on his breath. Mark doesn't even flinch — he only stares innocently, like he doesn't just say something so obscene. One day, Chanyeol will lose his mind, and it will be entirely Mark Lee's fault.

"I will give you—," Chanyeol coughs out, his face red in shame. "I will give you _what you want_ if you behave. You also said you want me to fuck you against the wall, right? I will do it as well."

"Then do it," Mark pouts, eyes looking up at Chanyeol in a begging manner, and _fuck_ if it isn't the most adorable as well as the hottest thing he has ever seen. Chanyeol's cock stirs from underneath his pants, each seconds the feeling gets more restricting and uncomfortable. Chanyeol pulls Mark's clothes away, throwing them haphazardly. He manhandles and presses Mark to the wall, his broad chest against Mark's back, hot breath against hot skin. Mark keens, standing on his tiptoes and pushing his ass back to meet Chanyeol's pelvis.

"You're so tiny," Chanyeol groans, eyes raking down Mark's frame to drink up the tempting sight before him. His hands skim down Mark's sides, feathery-light touch alongside saccharine-sweet praises. He mouths the smooth skin of Mark's jugular, biting on a spot where his neck meets his shoulder and earning a stuttered, soft breathy moan. Chanyeol slips his hand to Mark's front, dragging his palm to the ridges of his ribcage, so slow and teasing it draws a sob from Mark.

"So pretty," Chanyeol murmurs, big hands sweep down to stroke Mark's lean stomach, bypassing his cock and going up to tweak his erected nipples. Mark whimpers, back arching to seek more touches. "You're pretty everywhere."

"Chanyeol hyung," Mark pants, trembling hands directing Chanyeol by his wrists, pulling them toward his ass desperately. "Please touch me there, want you to touch me there," he sobs brokenly. Chanyeol can see it well from where he's standing — clear slick dripping down Mark's thighs, flowing thick from the cleft of his ass. Chanyeol palms the soft skin of Mark's ass, his fingers teasingly dip past the clenching rim. The sweet smell of omega thickens, and more slick flows past his intrusive digits.

Mark sobs, and he cries harder when Chanyeol finally pushes his finger up to prepare Mark. It's hot and wet inside Mark, velvety walls convulsing around him and sucking his finger deeper. Mark — ever so impatient, with tear tracks on his cheeks and red nose — shudders and bends his knees, pushing his ass down to take more. Chanyeol growls at the attempt, his other hand grips firmly on Mark's hips to stop him from moving.

One finger becomes two, and not long after Chanyeol gradually adds one more finger. Mark writhes, feverish and sensitive. His thighs shake, and Chanyeol had to prop his body up to prevent him from falling. When it's deemed enough, Chanyeol retracts his sodden wet fingers, creating a squelch which turns Mark's ears hot and red in embarrassment. Chanyeol aligns his cock, the leaking tip prods against Mark's loosened heat, before he pushes his hips forward while pulling Mark down his hard cock.

Mark's long moan sounds so lewd, and Chanyeol answering growls only caused him to get louder.

Chanyeol is more than halfway in when Mark twists, legs shaking so hard he can't stand straight. He sobs, cheek smushed against the cold wall and fingers trying to find leverages. Chanyeol takes pity at the state he's in, and he decides to change his position. He slips out of Mark's hole, ignoring the younger's protest to turn him, making Mark face him. Mark blushes bright red, before he yelps as Chanyeol takes his thigh to place it around his waist.

"Hold onto me, pretty," Chanyeol whispers, then he hoists Mark up, letting him lace his arms around Chanyeol's neck.

In this position, Chanyeol is pleased to know that he is able to see Mark's expression. The way his eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth hangs open as Chanyeol's cock is embedded deep inside him, the way his eyelashes quiver and his breath hitches as Chanyeol pulls back only to push his cock deeper. Mark is pretty, all soft glow and muffled gasps, shiny eyes wet with tears and smooth skin colors in various shades of red. Chanyeol can spend all of his day like this; observing Mark with bated breath and admiring every feature like he's Pygmalion and Mark is his Galatea.

"Hyung, Chanyeol hyung," Mark sobs, glossy eyes focused on Chanyeol, " I feel so full.. You're so big, hyung."

Chanyeol watches as Mark lets go of his hold on Chanyeol's shoulder. His eyes follow to the direction where Mark's hand is headed, and— _holy fuck_.

"So big," Mark dazedly whimpers, hand cupping the small bulge on his lower stomach — outlining the head of Chanyeol's dick. Chanyeol can feel his head spin, can distinctly feel the knead of Mark's hand on his sensitive cock head. Mark hiccups, glazed eyes unfocused as he pulls Chanyeol closer by digging the sole of his feet on Chanyeol's back. "'M feeling so full, hyung."

"Fuck, baby." Chanyeol pistons his hips, thrusts fast and hard and _deep_ , nose pressed to Mark's collarbone to inhale the addictive scent of Mark. His mouth drags over the clear skin, leaving trails of hickeys. Chanyeol feels delirious like this, nose against where Mark's scent is the strongest, drowning in everything Mark. He releases one of his hold, hand hovering on top of Mark's stomach, huge palm enclosing Mark's smaller one. He pushes slightly, feeling the way his cock bobs up to bulge against Mark's skin every time he pushes deep inside.

"So small," Chanyeol muses, eyes dark and breath heavy. "So _tiny_. I can feel it, baby. I know you can feel it too. You're just so small, tiny, that my cock can't even fit inside you."

Chanyeol rocks his hips, feeling the way Mark's body shivers as he grinds his cock against Mark's palm on top of his tummy. It should be scary, and both Chanyeol and Mark — or at least just Chanyeol — should be terrified. But it looks hot instead. It feeds on the flame of lust that burns low in Chanyeol's guts, something about how small Mark is compared to him, in every sense.

"Gonna come, hyung," Mark wails, pulling Chanyeol closer to press his cheek back on Chanyeol's shoulder, mouthing sloppily on his skin and sucking weakly, drools dripping down his chin. His body jolts with every thrust Chanyeol delivers, and Chanyeol ducks down to roll his nipple in his mouth, heightening the sensation. It tips Mark to his peak, squeaking out a small yelp as he shakes in Chanyeol's hold before he falls limp. Chanyeol keeps on ramming himself into Mark, his knot catching onto Mark's rim every so often, and Mark quakes.

"Gonna knot you so hard," Chanyeol snarls, biting hard to leave imprints of teeth on Mark's skin, "gonna come in you, filling your womb with my seed. Breed you full with my babies."

"Please, please, hyung," Mark babbles, the gasps punched out of his lungs together with Chanyeol's tip brushing so deep against his womb simultaneously. Chanyeol grunts as his knot pops, locking the head of his cock to the opening of Mark's womb and pumps him full with his seed. Mark wails, body strung tight before convulsing, clenching hard around Chanyeol as he gushes — fluid squirting hard from inside him flowing past the knot and spraying down the floor, wetting the back of Mark's thighs and Chanyeol's legs. Chanyeol groans at the hot sight, his cum filling Mark up continuously. Mark pants, gasps every time he feels Chanyeol's cum pumped deep inside him. He rubs his palm on the expanse of his stomach, womb milking up every drop of Chanyeol's cum.

By the time Chanyeol has regained his mind, Mark is already droopy-eyed, sleepy and sated. Chanyeol moves to get them to the bed, but Mark scrambles to stop him.

"No!" he sobs weakly, walls clenching hard around Chanyeol. Chanyeol feels another spurts of cum coming out of him, knees almost buckling at the strong grip Mark's hole has on his cock.

"Shh, kitten, I just want to make us be more comfortable." He shushes. He walks to the bed, leaning his back on the headboard. As he waits for the knot to deflate, he plays with Mark's sensitive body, thumbing the rosy nipples and sucking bruises, holding Mark close as Mark squirts more. Mark sniffles, his blinking delayed as another and another waves of cum fill him up.

"'S so much," he wonders — lisping, as the continuous pleasure makes his mouth looser. The bulge is still there, showing how far Chanyeol is up Mark's body.

"Yeah?" Chanyeol pecks Mark's lips, nipping the lower lip teasingly. "Good?"

"Mm, so good. Hyung is so big, it makes me feel good."

Chanyeol lets out a contented purr, satisfaction coursing through his body. He keeps a firm grip on Mark's waist, feeling Mark snuggle his face on Chanyeol's neck to press flurry of sloppy kisses. He strokes Mark's back fondly, relishing the happy sigh Mark lets out as Chanyeol massages the tense muscles into relaxation.

"Do you have practice tomorrow?"

"Hmm?"

Chanyeol chuckles, "Practice. Do you have practice tomorrow or are you free?"

Mark scrunches up his nose and grumbles out a small sulky, "practice" from Chanyeol's shoulder, fingers poking Chanyeol's chest angrily at the mention of the next day's schedule. Chanyeol laughs, warmth spreading from the center of his chest to his entire body. Mark is so endearing. How is it possible for Mark to be this cute?

"Is it the usual one to three, or is it going to be four to eight?"

Mark blinks, looking up at Chanyeol with confusion. "How do you know my schedule? Did you stalk me?!" He asks in a faux accusatory tone, eyes gleaming with playful mirth. Chanyeol grins, playing along.

"Ah, you got me there." He pushes Mark's sweaty bangs away from his face, mouth pulled up in an adoring smile. "So when is it?"

Mark purses up his lips, and Chanyeol has to hold himself from launching himself lips first to Mark's enticing lips. It's proven futile, though, as Chanyeol tilts his head to fit his mouth against Mark's.

"One to three," Mark answers breathlessly, before he pulls Chanyeol back in a passionate kiss, licking the seam of his lips before ending it with a light bite. Chanyeol hums.

"Then let's go on a date. Tomorrow at five. Deal?"

Mark's eyes widen comically, cute glittery eyes rounded up to look at Chanyeol. "A date?" He squeaks, face color gradually morphing to a more reddish hue. Chanyeol nods in affirmation, amused and totally, a hundred percent _whipped_. He laughs again as Mark yanks his face by his cheeks, accidentally knocking their noses as he attempts to kiss Chanyeol square on his mouth.

"I would love to!"

And really. The order of this entire dating-Mark-Lee thing is fucked up, but in the end, Chanyeol still gets to have the cute, tiny, pretty omega who is also the best baseball player in the freshman year, doesn't he? And fuck, if he isn't proud and elated of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ye i don't know how to finish up a story :D


End file.
